


Birds Of The Feather Fall Together

by kestr3l



Series: Two Birds, Together Till The End [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fanmade Taiyang Xiao Long Backstory, Flower pattern tattoo au, Maria Calavera is a teacher at Beacon Academy, Nicer Raven Branwen, Pre-RWBY, Summer Rose has a weapon too, Taiyang Xiao Long gets harmed eventually, Taiyang Xiao Long has a weapon, Team STRQ Era (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestr3l/pseuds/kestr3l
Summary: Team STRQ... The greatest team to ever graduate Beacon, are on their first mission together with their teacher Maria Calavera.They all expected a simple Search and Destroy mission in Mountain Glenn... They never did expect what would happen to Raven and Taiyang.======================Taiyang had a team of his own, people he could call friends or even family. This team was named STRQ. And Tai honestly loved his teammates a lot, even if some didn’t show it back. Though one of them…She appealed to him very much.He never expected anything to happen between them, yet the impossible did.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Two Birds, Together Till The End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132811
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!!!! if you're reading this, a lot of this was written extremely late into the night, so any grammar mistakes in this or future chapters are completely accidental! that's all, carry on now!   
> happy reading! <3

Taiyang had a team of his own, people he could call friends or even family. This team was named STRQ. And Tai honestly loved his teammates a lot, even if some didn’t show it back. Though one of them… She appealed to him very much.

Her name? Raven Branwen. The team had only known each other for only half a year, for Raven and her brother Qrow though… Those two have known each other for their whole lives. Tai smiled a bit as he thought of Raven. They didn’t know each other for too long yet, but he knew he loved her.

Their first team mission was going to happen today. Well, right now actually! They were about to head out to Mountain Glenn on an airship. 

Previously, a school dance had taken place. And Tai took the opportunity to ask Raven to it, which she surprisingly agreed to. Taiyang cherished that moment quite a lot. That night they got to know each other much better.

Taiyang sighed as he strapped his weapon to his hip. This weapon was a whip, its name was Dragon’s Tail. Yes, it was a simple yet odd weapon, but he liked it. The whip had Raven once give him a compliment on the weapon choice when they first met. Tai just hoped Raven loved him back as much as she loved his whip.

He knew he had a lover, as there was something that gifted people flower patterns on their skin. Wherever their lover was wounded, the couple would grow flower patterns over that wound and share the pain. Of course, the flowers would vanish after a while. They'd go after once the pain does. All Taiyang could hope was that his life partner was Raven.

“Taiyang, hurry up.”

Taiyang smiled as he heard the voice. It was Raven’s. He let a laugh out as he walked towards the dorm door, towards the love of his life. Well, who he hoped his lover was. He picked a brown suitcase up as he walked. “Raven! Ha, sorry about that! I was just packing for our mission!” He explained as he scratched the back of his neck. He saw that Raven too had a suitcase in her hands. “Do you want me to hold yours?” The blond asked, staring into her red eyes.

“It’s fine, our airship is gonna leave soon. I came to pick you up before it left, we wouldn’t wanna lose you on our first mission, would we?” Her tone was a bit mischievous, he grinned at her. Tai leaned in slightly towards her, Raven did the same before she pulled away with a pink face. “No thanks, Taiyang. I can handle myself. Thanks for the offer though.” 

Taiyang frowned but shrugged it off. “Then, let’s get going!” He began to walk off, pulling Raven along with him. He was surprised she didn’t pull away, but hey, he was happy she didn’t. “So! Are you excited about the mission?” Tai asked, trying to get to know his crush more. “I know I am! Ms. Calavera is a great teacher, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Raven shrugged as she removed Tai’s hand from her wrist, simply just walking beside him. “Somewhat excited. And I’m not fond of her, but she is an okay teacher.” She grumbled a bit which made Tai chuckle. “Still upset over that one time she pushed you away in the face?” He jokingly asked as they exited the dorm building out into the hallway of busy students.

Taiyang’s hand slowly gripped onto Raven’s again as he did not want to lose her in the student body. He heard another grumble from beside him, he smiled at Raven. “Sorry.” He apologized as they made out quickly outside to the airship docks.

“You guys! We were just about to leave!” Summer Rose exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air.

This was their team leader, she was pretty cool in Tai’s honest opinion. Qrow and her were dating which he found seriously cool. Though since he found out about that, he hoped the same would happen with him and Raven.

Taiyang let go of Raven’s hand and waved back at her. “Come on, before we miss the ship!” He spoke to Raven as he ran towards their team leader. Qrow Branwen wasn’t there, he suspected that the other male was on the ship already. Behind Tai, was Raven chasing after him with an angry expression?

Their teacher, Maria Calavera came out of the airship before anything could happen though. “Get inside, we don’t have all day. You two took long enough, get in, every single one of you.” The teacher spoke as she reentered the ship, shortly being followed by the three teammates.

Raven immediately went in. Taiyang quickly followed her, sitting down next to her. They sat there for a while before Raven spoke up. “Tai… We’re taking on one of the most dangerous missions, so, I just want to let you know that… That I…” Raven mumbled, staring directly at Taiyang.

The blond’s blue eyes stared directly back at her red ones, they didn’t move closer to each other but they just stared at each other in silence. Taiyang’s heart was beating very fast as he thought she was going to tell him that she loved him. He hoped Raven did. “Yeah, what is it?” He whispered to her, raising an eyebrow.

The female shook her head as her arms crossed. “Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I wish you good luck.” Her tone of voice was a bit bitter which made Tai frown. But whatever. Taiyang still had hoped she liked him back. 

“Well, I wish you luck too, Rae-rae.” He winked at her whilst giving her finger guns. Those simple actions made Raven blush slightly.

He was glad she did, he was honestly desperate to know if she loved him back. It was silly but he just wanted to know.

Taiyang slowly moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her. He looked at Raven’s face for a quick moment to find her blushing more than before. He laughed awkwardly as he looked out of the window beside him. Beacon was gone now, they were in Mountain Glenn.

“Everybody, grab your stuff, we’re here. Hurry before I force kick you all out!” Maria called out as Tai snickered, grabbing his stuff and Raven’s. “I got your stuff for you, Raven.” He winked at her again, stepping out of the airship in front of an abandoned building.

He entered the building, setting the stuff down. Taiyang took this time to set a sleeping area for himself and Raven. The team was gonna spend a couple of days here, they needed sleep and all that stuff.

Raven came in shortly behind him, he guessed she was talking to Qrow or Summer. “I gave you my tent just in case you ever get cold!” He grinned at her as he pointed at the tent. Sure, they were in a building. But it was abandoned, so there wasn’t anything like a heater.

“... Thanks.” Raven simply responded, Tai quickly frowned at that as he sighed. He shortly puffed his chest out, very prideful. This mission was going to be great!

And how did Tai feel about that? He was excited.

Excited to go on his first mission. He was also excited that it was going to be with his crush, Raven. Though he hoped nothing bad would happen to him or his teammates. He loved his teammates all a lot, Tai would sacrifice himself for any of them. Especially the girl he loved.

But Taiyang hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that. He just hoped nobody would get hurt.

Little did he know though, he could die soon.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the broken moon of Remnant shines at its brightest...
> 
> Taiyang and Raven, spend a night with each other on their mission. The two chat for a while and Taiyang reveals his childhood to her, hoping she wouldn't go behind his back by telling other people about it.
> 
> ======================
> 
> “Your shift is almost over, you can sleep here with me if you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hasajhkdas okay so--  
> i have written 7 chapters for this elderbird fanfic already. i'm posting all these pre-written fanfics one by one to give me more time to write the next chapters. which usually take a week, a couple of days, or a whole night to complete. so, to people who wish to continue reading... please be patient with me as i take my time to post/write chapters! i'll post pre-written chapters whenever i finish newer ones. so, thank you!!!!  
> happy reading!!!!!! (◠﹏◠✿) 💛❤️

Taiyang was sitting on the window sill of this abandoned building. He was on watch for an hour while the others slept. His blue eyes stared upon the shattered moon as his mind thought of the people from his past. 

He sighed as he looked towards the campfire that provided the team warmth and light. Qrow and Summer were fast asleep, Maria was out somewhere in this abandoned city.

And Raven? Tai’s eyes narrowed a bit as he stared at the tent he gave Raven, the light of the fire shined onto the tent. All that was visible from the inside was Raven’s silhouette. 

She wasn’t sleeping, but she was sitting up. Tai looked out and around to the place around, checking to see if there were any Grimm nearby at all before running towards her tent.

“Hey, you doing okay, Rae-rae?” He asked, crouching down in front of the tent. Taiyang didn’t open it as he didn’t want to invade the woman’s privacy. He was a nice guy. A bit of a dumbass according to everybody, but a good guy. 

“Yeah. I’m fine, what do you want?” She responded with a hesitation which made Tai frown.

He thought for a bit before sighing. “Mind if I come in?” He simply questioned, hoping she’d say yes. “...Sure.” It took her time to reply, Tai just guessed it was because she was thinking about it. Tai opened the tent flap and entered, sitting down on the edge of her sleeping bag.

Tai smiled at her as he scanned her expression and current appearance to make sure she was actually okay. As he scratched the back of his neck with an awkward laugh, his expression slowly changed to a serious one. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Tai’s hands slowly moved towards Raven’s, he was concerned for her.

A time before the school dance, Raven wasn’t taking care of herself properly. All she would do is study and train. She was tired all the time, and pushed people away more often. The whole team came in to help her. 

Raven was very different from a lot of people he had met, Tai loved that about her. So, seeing her upset and such hurt him. She was strong, clever, and gorgeous. Raven was almost everything to Taiyang.

She was an amazing person, she just couldn’t make herself believe that. Well, that’s what Taiyang thought the situation was. All he was was some goofball who wanted the best for her.

“Yes. I’m okay, there’s nothing wrong, Taiyang.” Raven’s tone was bitter, it was obvious she didn’t want to tell him something. Tai sighed as he slicked his hair back. “You know, you can tell me anything. Even if I don’t understand it. I’ll always be here for you whenever you need me.” He let a chuckle out as he scooted closer towards Raven.

“I know a lot of things and ways to help people… This is a longshot but, you deserve to know. I was an orphan ever since the age of 5. My parents always talked and talked about leaving me at the local orphanage. Surprise, they eventually left me there on the morning of my fifth birthday. During my time being an orphan, I’ve met a lot of people with different problems, so trust me on this. I can help you even if I haven’t experienced whatever you have.”

Taiyang smiled at her as he grabbed her hand, this caused Raven to blush which made Tai too. 

“You’re serious…? You have to be kidding.” He nodded to her response as he chuckled more. “Yeah… Hard to believe, eh? It’s the truth though, even if it doesn’t seem like it. But, this isn’t about me. If you ever need somebody, Raven, I want and need you to know that I’m always here for you. So, don’t hesitate and come talk to me. Okay?”

He glanced to the tent wall as he yawned. “... Thank you, Taiyang. I’ll keep that in mind.” Raven nodded as she leaned towards him more, kissing him on the cheek for a brief moment before pulling away. 

“Your shift is almost over, you can sleep here with me if you want.” She mumbled slightly as she laid back down.

Taiyang went red as Raven kissed him on the cheek. He truly loved her and with that single kiss, he just guessed Raven liked him too. But it was seriously late into the night, what if she did it without thinking due to being tired?

He was nervous about that but shrugged it off. He laid down beside Raven though, thanking her as he wrapped an arm around her.

The two eventually fell asleep before the sun rose.

===========================

In the morning.

The sun had risen. The team was ready for combat. Taiyang and Raven had slept together the previous night, of course, nothing bad happened! They just slept together for warmth, that was simply it. But of course, Qrow didn’t believe them at all.

“Are you sure you didn’t sleep with my sister?” Qrow asked as he spat out one of the windows whilst brushing his teeth. 

Tai yawned as he adjusted his collar shirt. “I’m serious! Nothing happened! She just offered me a spot in my tent that I let her borrow. That was seriously all that happened, Qrow! If you really think I’m lying, just ask Rae-rae herself.” He spoke, scratching the top of his head as he did.

Qrow nodded slowly as the younger Branwen twin slicked his hair back. “Yeah, sure. Come on now, Tai. My sister is waiting on us, Summer too, hurry up before you get dumped.” The other male walked off, Tai grumbled. 

“We’re not dating!” Well, just yet they weren’t. He wanted to be with Raven, anybody with a crush would wanna be with that person. Tai didn’t differ from that one bit.

And with what had happened the previous night, god, he hoped Raven wanted that.

Tai dismissed his thoughts as he strapped Dragon’s whip to his hip. He stepped out of the building, the sun shining onto him as he heard a voice shortly after. 

“Taiyang! You’re awake finally! We can finally get to the actual mission!” Summer exclaimed as she threw a fist into the air in excitement.

He laughed at her excitement as he looked around for Raven. He saw her kneeled against the old floor, staring down at the dead plants and weeds around. He walked over towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey.” His voice was calm as he spoke, which was a bit odd to Raven. But, a smile formed on her face as she glanced up at him.

“Hello, Tai.” Raven greeted as she stood back up, dusting herself off.

“Are you ready?”


	3. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first mission was really happening. Tai, scared. Raven, somewhat excited. But they never expected what happened that very same day as the sunset and the moon rose to shine upon them once more.
> 
> ===========================
> 
> “If you’re that scared, why be a huntsman? They're supposed to be such amazing and brave heroes like in those stories that made you wish to be one?"
> 
> “I’m just scared, that’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha, sorry for the delay on this one! just got busy with somethings and also i was writing chapter 7. yes, i wrote that much already!! please, i write for this fanfic instead of sleeping, and it's g r e a t . :,)  
> but i hope you enjoy ch3!! i'll publicly post ch4 when i finish writing ch8 or am about to finish ch8 for this.  
> happy reading!!!!

Taiyang nodded with a smirk. “You sure know I am!” His right hand clenched into a fist as he grabbed onto it, looking like he was ready for battle… This got a small giggle out of Raven which made his smirk turn into a gentle smile. “If you say so, Taiyang. Let’s go.” She began to walk off back to the group, Tai followed.

As they walked, Tai noticed that the flower pattern had grown on his knuckles. He got himself hurt as he did that small gesture to Raven. His eyes quickly darted to Raven’s hands… They were gloved. He frowned a bit as he caught up to her side. “Are you doing okay?” He asked, hoping she’d say something about her hand.

“Fine, a little pain but other than that, perfectly fine. Why do you ask?” Raven looked at him as she got in line, standing beside Qrow as she left a spot for Taiyang beside her and Summer. Tai fitted through the small space between the two girls as he shrugged.

He showed his knuckles to Raven with a chuckle. “Yeah, I just noticed this and wanted to know if you were hurt or anything.” He noticed that Raven was blushing a little? 

Tai only had one clue as to why, but he really did think she was tired last night and that the kiss was something she did due to being tired… A part of him hoped that she did actually like him though.

But he smiled at her and gave her a pat on the back. His hands then rested behind his head as he spotted Maria come out, standing in front of the team as she took her roll call.

Raven didn’t respond to him so he just brushed it off. Maybe she just didn’t like him or maybe she did but just didn’t wanna confess. God, he hoped it was the last one but whatever.

As roll call finished, the team began to walk off to their area. Tai watched as Qrow and Summer walked off to their zone as he sighed. 

“You know, I’m honestly a bit scared about this. I never expected our first mission ever would be to clear infested areas from Grimm. Which is the most dangerous mission ever!” He laughed as he crossed his arms, walking alongside Raven.

“If you’re that scared, why be a huntsman? They're supposed to be such amazing and brave heroes like in those stories that made you wish to be one?” Raven raised an eyebrow as she shrugged a bit at her expression. 

“I mean… Some people are in it for the money and fame, some do it to get stronger… Or in Qrow and I’s case, we were sent to learn to kill huntsmen.” Her voice saddened a bit as her heels made tapping noises among the concrete they walked on.

Taiyang knew about that already, Summer too. During the first months of being a team, Raven had an outburst about it in an argument with Tai. Yes.. They had argued before but they made up. And it was really his fault that it had happened, he never meant any harm. But, you could say they were even best friends now.

Raven had honestly hated him for just merely existing. The thought of their past relationship status made him sad, but that was the past. He brushed it all aside. “...Yeah…” He patted her on the back, pulling her into a side hug whilst they walked. 

“I’m just scared, that’s all.”

“Of course you are, now come on you big doofus. Hurry the pace up before Calavera kills us.” Raven lightly joked as she began to run off, Tai reached his hand out to her and was about to call her name out. But he silently quickly ran after her.

As they ran towards the entrance of their zone, he looked at it with shock. Taiyang’s blue eyes widened as he watched all the Grimm, crawling around in such an unnerving manner. 

His hand slowly grabbed onto his weapon, it took him awhile due to how frozen in fear he was. “You’re…. Kidding me.” He gulped as his other hand, pulled Raven close. She rolled her eyes.

“Tai, you’re a soon to be huntsman. Don’t be a coward, come on. How would the people at the orphanage feel? How would the people who loved and helped you get this dream to feel?” Raven questioned, staring at him with her intimidating red eyes.

He chuckled nervously as Raven put a finger to his chest. 

“How do you think I would feel if you abandoned me here?”

Raven’s tone was bitter, very bitter as Tai put his hands up in the air. “Sorry, Rae-rae… Let’s just get to it.” He backed up, not wanting to hit Raven, as he whipped the old concrete below them with his whip, attracting the Grimm to the loud crackling sound.

Raven withdrew her Odachi as she jumped into battle, combatting Grimm with grace as she partially danced through them. Tai sighed as he joined her in the battle.

“If you need your prince charming to come save you, I’m here, Rae-rae!”

“Shut up, Taiyang!”

===========================

They fought together for what seemed like years before retreating to an old abandoned building for shelter. Maria had been out the previous night, filling these shelters up with supplies for the partners. The two sat, patching up each other's wounds.

Taiyang rolled Raven’s sleeve up before taking that arm’s glove off. He noticed flower patterns all over it… It was the same pattern he had. His blue eyes looked at Raven with shock as she did the same to him.

His eyes then darted to his left arm, seeing the same pattern on the same spot and arm as Raven’s. He chuckled nervously, opening his mouth to say something but Raven had already returned to bandaging his wound up.

They both knew what patterns they both had now looked like, but none of them said anything to each other at this time. But same color, same pattern, same everything. Tai believed it was Raven but… 

What if it wasn’t her? What if there was a small difference between their patterns? So many different possibilities filled his mind as he wrapped a bandage around Raven’s left leg, this was her final wound. The pairing had finished bandaging each other’s wounds.

“Hey, Tai…” Raven started with hesitation. Tai looked up from her leg to her gorgeous face. He raised an eyebrow, remaining silent as he waited for her to continue. Raven sighed as she pressed a kiss against his cheek as she leaned back against the wall. “...thanks for being there for me… I apologize for being rude to you before too…”

Taiyang continued to stay silent as his face turned pink. He gulped as he tried to resist kissing Raven back but on the lips. He thought if he did, that’d be the last thing he’d do alive. He quickly finished bandaging Raven up as he tied the bandage into a bow. Tai slowly sat next to her.

“Hey, it’s okay. No need to worry, it’s all fine and dandy.” Tai finally responded with a reassuring tone as he leaned his head against her’s. The pairing sat there, simply staring at the crackling fire before them.

Eventually Raven pulled the sleeping bag out for herself, she simply laid down in it as her red eyes still stared at the bright fire. Taiyang just sat on the side of the sleeping bag as it could only fit one person.

He wanted to give Raven the best, so he let her take it. All he wanted was for her to be happy and comfortable. Yes, Tai was going to sleep on the cold concrete floor. 

“So, about our flower tattoos… Do you think?” Tai began with a slight smile forming. Raven rose as she stared at him, nodding slowly. His blue eyes gleamed as they both moved closer and closer to each other.

But instead of the normal kissing, they just touched foreheads and laughed silently with each other. They didn’t have to talk or anything, they both knew what the other was saying.

The simplest yet strongest words a person could say to a loved one. “I love you.” Their current relationship didn’t need any communication now. The two continued to touch foreheads for so long, that if any of their teammates or even Ms. Calavera came in they wouldn’t even notice. As they were so lost in each other.

Taiyang and Raven were once never friends as Raven hated him. 

She hated him for just merely existing and acting the way he was. Their argument was honestly just them nitpicking flaws they didn’t like of the other. Raven eventually spilled Qrow and her past off to him, the whole team had to comfort her as she broke down after. Shortly after though, they became much much closer.

When Tai previously asked her to the school dance, that was the first time he had ever seen her so genuinely happy. Just as they danced around the room, she was so happy as they did. Despite having so many eyes on them, they danced away acting as if nobody except themselves were there. He treasured that time with all his heart.

Taiyang slowly pressed a kiss on Raven’s dark red lips before quickly pulling away. “Let’s get you to bed, missy.” He spoke up as he told away from her, chuckling as he did. Raven rolled her eyes as she slowly curled back up in her sleeping bag.

The blond slowly laid down back down onto the cold floor, wrapping his arm over Raven again as they both slowly fell asleep.

They slept for a couple of hours until….

“QROW!”


End file.
